


Dear Stranger

by Apollo_and_r



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: F/M, High School, Pre-band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_and_r/pseuds/Apollo_and_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting to make a difference in this world Eleanor Ashford begins with the small task of placing a positive note on the inside of every book she uses. Ashton Irwin is on the recieving end of one of these notes and decides to leave a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Stranger

‘Thank you Madison Square Garden and goodnight!’ I shouted into my mic as I stood up from my drum kit, I could feel the arena lights glaring down on me. I walked off stage and could still hear the crowd, their deafening screams turning into a roaring chant. I strained my ears to make out their words….

Educated, with money  
He's well dressed, not funny

 

Huh. That's odd, why is the crowd shouting Good Charlotte lyrics? 

And not much to say in most conversations  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
'Cause he pays for everything

 

The music began to get clearer and clearer until it was no longer the noise of the crowd I could hear, but the sound of the Madden twins singing. It got louder and louder until it was almost deafening. 

Girls don't like boys,  
Girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny

I woke up with a start and could hear my obnoxiously loud alarm blaring from my bed side table. I fumbled for my phone, the device responsible for the offending noise and managed to shut it off quickly. I looked at the time on the screen and groaned. 6:05am. Way too early to be awake for my liking. Setting the phone back down, I climbed out of bed and made my way across the room to my wardrobe to grab my uniform. 

I made my way from my bedroom into the bathroom down the hallway, once in there I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a second, examining my appearance. My light brown curly hair a mess from sleep and my hazel eyes looked dull from a lack of it. Oh well. Nothing a shower and a coffee can’t fix. I quickly showered and got dressed, trying to psych myself up for another day at school. 

When I’d finished getting ready, the clock on my phone read 7:15. At least I still had plenty of time before I had to leave. I grabbed my bag and took it downstairs, placing it by the door, ready for me to take. I then made my way into the kitchen and was greeted by the site of my mother in her pyjamas, making pancakes. I kissed her cheek and sneakily grabbed a fresh pancake from the pile.

“Morning Mum. Morning Kiddo.” I say as I take a seat at the table next to my younger brother Harry and ruffle his hair. He grumbles something that incoherently sounds like a greeting, making me chuckle to myself.

“Morning Ash, breakfast will be ready soon. Are you still alright to walk Harry to school?” My mum asks as she places a cup of coffee down in front of me. I take a sip out of the mug that proudly proclaims me to be ‘No.1 Brother’ and sigh with happiness. 

“Yeah that’s fine Mum, what are you even doing up? You should still be in bed, you didn’t get in till late. I’d have gotten Harry ready for school.” My mum had been working the night shift last night and hadn’t gotten home until well gone 2am; I didn’t like the fact that she seemed to be pushing herself too far, she should be asleep right now, not looking after us.

“I know you would have Ashton but it’s not your job to be a parent, it’s mine. Besides, with Lauren at that school trip all week, I wanted to make sure you two weren’t lonely this morning.” She says with a smile, placing a plate of pancakes down in front of us. 

“Fine, fine. But get some sleep okay? I’ll wash up all this lot before we leave.” Despite the smile still on her face, I could see the tiredness in her eyes and I wanted to do what I could to help. 

“If that’ll make you happy Ash, then okay. Have a good day at school boys” She kissed the top of my head then repeated the action with my younger brother. 

We called shouts of ‘sleep well’ and ‘I love you’ as she retreated from the kitchen to get some rest.

“Oh and I’ll be home late remember.” I call after her as a reminded.

“I know Ash, I know.” I heard her reply from down the corridor.

True to my word, after Harry and I had finished eating, I cleaned up as the younger boy got ready for school. After leaving the house dead on 8am and walking him to school, I arrived at my own just after 8:20 with plenty of time to go and meet my best friend Michael at his locker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘We still hanging out tonight?’ Michael asked from his seat next to mine, we were currently sat in last period English and I couldn't wait for the day to be over. School had been okay but I didn’t want to spend any longer than necessary there. 

‘Dude, have you ever known me not to turn up when your mum is making lasagne?’ I replied to my red haired friend and began to pack up my stuff as the end of the lesson ticked closer and closer.

‘Just checking.’ He said with a laugh as he began to follow suit and collect his stuff.  
The bell rang and the class quickly filed out the classroom, not waiting to be dismissed. 

Michael and I walked through the corridors, trying to avoid the hoards of younger school kids that spilled out from every classroom. We exited the building and made our way over to Michael’s car; this was standard routine for us now. We’d hung out nearly every Wednesday since we became friends in primary school, I can't even remember how it started but it was now a long standing tradition that neither of us was willing to break. Not that we didn’t hang out nearly every other day too, but Wednesday was our ‘bro day’ and not something to be messed with. 

The drive to Michael’s was spent singing along to our favourite bands and generally being the dorks that we are. The ride didn’t take long, seeing as Michael lives fairly close to school, and once we got to his, I didn’t hesitate to walk straight inside. As soon as I entered the house, followed by my red-headed friend closely behind, I was hit with the sense of familiarity and comfort I got whenever I came here. I’d been visiting the Clifford household for as long as I could remember, it was like a second home to me. 

I slipped off my shoes and followed the wonderful smell of cooking. My eyes glanced at faded photographs that lined the walls of the hallway that lead to the kitchen, not only did they tell the story of Michael’s childhood but mine as well, we were inseparable as children.

“Ahh, Ash! I thought I heard you boys come in. How was school?” Michael’s mother greeted me with a warm smile as I entered the kitchen. She immediately pulled me into a hug, as if she hadn’t seen me for years when in reality I saw her just yesterday.

“Gosh, thanks Mum. Say hello to Ash before your own son, I see how it is.” Michael grumbled behind me as he made his way straight to the fridge. 

“Oh hush now you, you know I love you both equally.” I began to laugh at her comment as Michael turned back around from the fridge to face us. 

“You’re not supposed to love us equally, you’re supposed to love me more! I’m your actual child.” He said while glaring at me. This only made me laugh more and I couldn’t stop the tears of laughter that threatened to spill out from my eyes. I made my way over to the frowning boy and put my arms around him.

“N’aww is little Mikey jealous?” I teased as he shrugged my arms off of himself. 

“Shut up Irwin, we’ll see who’s laughing when it’s your mum who’s saying she loves me more.” 

“Mate, I accepted that years ago. You’re the only one who’ll actually eat her chilli.” I say with another laugh then turn back to face his mum.

“School was okay I guess, I got through it by knowing I’d be coming round to your wonderful cooking tonight” She smiles at my comment.

“Enough of your smooth talking Ash. You boys go up stairs and have fun, I’ll call you when dinner's ready.” She replies and turns back to the food on the counter. 

“Yes mum!” We both reply and make our way to Mikey’s room. 

A little while later, the two of us are sat in his room; him lounging on the bed, me on the beanbag that occupied one of the corners- this was our standard setup for these hangout sessions. We haven’t spoken in about 15 minutes, the two of us content to sit in comfortable silence and do our own thing. 

‘Hey, Ash? You finished the Psych essay yet?’ I heard Michael call over to me from his bed on the other side of the room,. I put down the book I was currently reading and frowned. 

‘What essay?’ I asked, looking over to him. 

Without looking away from the DS he held in his hands, he replied,  
‘The one Brisco set last week, y’know the one about CBT? Dude it's due in on Friday.’ 

I continued to stare at my best friend, trying to pick through my memory of last week's Psychology lessons. I kept drawing blank, no matter how hard I tried to recall the essay being set. 

‘Shit. I'm so dead, Brisco is going to kill me if I don't hand it in.’ I said while putting my head in my hands.

‘Probably. Don't worry, I'll plan your funeral.’

‘Wow, thanks for the support there Mikey’

‘No but seriously just do it tomorrow, I'll send you the question and you can find most of the stuff for it in the textbook.’

‘Thanks you’re a lifesaver.’

‘No problem dude, now on to more important things- wanna play FIFA until dinner?’ I groaned at the suggestion of the game but agreed anyway since it made my best friend happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a fairly uneventful dinner in the Clifford household, Michael dropped me off home as it had started to rain, and his parents refused to let me walk home in it. When I get home, I’m welcomed by the sight on my mum and Harry curled up on the couch, watching a film on TV.

“Hey, I’m home.” I say quietly, not wanting to disturb them too much. They both look up and smile at my entrance. I perch on the arm of the couch as my mum starts to speak, 

“Hi Hun, how was Michael’s? Did you get rained on?” 

“It was good, Karen made lasagna. And no, Mike dropped me off.” I reply with a smile, fondly remembering the dinner I’d had not too long ago.

“Good good, I must ring her soon and catch up. It’s been far too long. Anyway, fancy joining us for the rest of the film?” I chuckle at her response.

“Don’t be so dramatic Mum, you spoke to her last week. But no, I’ll take a rain check on that, I’ve got some homework to do and then I’m going to hit the hay. Night guys.” I say then move from my spot, passing by the back of the couch and kissing them both on the head.

“Night Ash.” I hear them both say as I leave.

I made my way up the stairs, admiring the family photos littering the walls, much like I’d done earlier at Mike’s. It made me smile to see the pictures of my siblings at a younger age, they were both growing up so fast and it scared me. 

As I approached my bedroom door, which was covered in various band posters, I could hear what seemed to be the sound of the rain and wind getting louder. That’s odd I thought to myself, I shouldn’t be able to hear that unle- 

Shit shit shit, I left my window open! 

I opened the door quickly and immediately rushed over to the window, which has in fact been left open. I closed the window as the rain continued to beat down on it and surveyed the mess in front of me. The complete left side of my desk that sat directly under the window was soaked. Piles of paper and books lay sodden on the table, making my heart hurt just a little. I sighed as I went survey the damage done.

My heart stopped when I looked at what was on top of the damaged pile. The Psychology textbook. Crap. I’m so dead. 

Picking up the sodden book carefully, I feel how waterlogged the pages are. There’s no way this book is going to be saved. I frown as I try to pry the pages apart but it’s no use, it's ruined. 

After clearing up the mess and salvaging what I could, I begin to think of my options. I could just never go to another Psychology lesson but that’s a tad drastic. Maybe I ditch this week and get Michael to take notes for me. No wait, that’s it- Michael! He has a copy of the textbook! I’ll ring him and ask to borrow it.

I take my phone out of my pocket and begin to call Mikey. The phone rings for a few seconds until he picks up. 

“What do you want Ash? I was literally this close to completing this mission when my phone rang and scared the crap out of me.” I hear him say in place of a greeting.

“Hello to you to Mike, glad to know my friendship means alot to you.” I reply with an eye roll, even though he can’t see me.

“Yeah yeah, get over it. Now seriously what is it?”

“Have you got a copy of the Psychology textbook I could borrow? Mine, well I guess you could say mines no longer usable.” I say to him as I eye up the soggy mess of paper in the bed. 

“Nope sorry dude, I leant mine to Calum this morning. There might be a copy in the library though so you could try there?” I sigh at his answer, my chances of getting this essay done keep growing smaller and smaller.

“Alright, well thanks anyway man. I’ll let you get back to your game. Night.”

“Night, love ya Ashy.”

“Love you too, Mike.” I say then hang up the phone. Some people might find our exchanges of love weird, but what can I say- we’re affectionate people.

I chuck my phone down on my bed and run my fingers through my hair as I think about the essay. There’s nothing I can do now, I just hope that there is a textbook in the library like Michael suggested. 

Sighing loudly, I begin to get ready for bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next passed much like the one the day before, walked Harry to school, worried about my mum’s sleeping habits, met up with Michael before lesson. The only difference being I used my free period during second lesson to visit the library and try and acquire a copy of the much needed textbook. 

Despite quite enjoying reading, the school library wasn’t one of my most frequented places so I wasn’t exactly too sure how the system worked. As I walked into the room, I spotted the librarian sat behind the front desk. It can’t hurt to just ask, right? I walked up to the desk, where she sat, typing away at her computer. 

“Hi, I was wondering whether you had a copy of the Collins Psychology textbook?” I said politely, silently praying that she would say yes. She stopped her typing and looked up at with a smile. 

“You are just in luck, dear. Someone just returned the only copy. I was just about to reshelve it. Would you like to borrow it?” 

Holy sweet jesus, yes! 

“Yes! You are a lifesaver, honestly; thank you so much.” I say with a huge grin on my face. I can’t believe I’m so excited over a textbook but I really don’t want to get on the bad side of the Psychology teacher, he’s terrifying. 

“Oh well, glad I could help.” She says, as she reaches behind her to a trolley containing a variety of books, she picks up the one I need and hands it to me as she continues to speak, “What’s your name, dear?”

“Ashton Irwin.” She types something into her computer then looks back at me.

“Well there you go Ashton, you can have the book for a week. Glad I could help.” 

“Thank you, have a good day.” I say as I turn away from the desk. A quick glance at my phone tells me I still have 50 minutes of my free period left, I might as well start this damn essay now.

I head over to the area of the library with desks and find a vacant one easily, as the library is fairly empty. I set the textbook down and get out the stuff I need from my bag, aka a pen and paper. Michael said the essay was about CBT so I pick the textbook back up and flick towards the right section. As I do this, however, much to my surprise, something catches my eye.

On the first page of the book lies a bright pink post it note, I glance at it quickly- thinking it’s probably just a revision note someone left in accidentally. A second glance at the note, however, proves my original thought wrong. I pick up the note and read the neat handwriting properly.

“Dear Stranger,

I hope your day is great and everything goes well. I believe in you and know you can achieve great things.

Love,   
Someone Who Cares x”

Well that’s not something you find everyday. I have no idea who wrote this but for some reason I feel the need to write back. So with my essay long forgotten, that’s exactly what I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my Ashton fic :)
> 
> Hope you like it, let me know what you think!


End file.
